Ankokuousama Tetsugaku
"What, you honestly think that would work? You need to commit more things to memory, people can read you like a book..." *--Tetsugaku =Background= Given upon being a member of the Faction Masquerade, and in fact, being it's founder, not much of Tetsu's history would be known before hand of when he formed up Masquerade to join within the fight. He led Masquerade into it's second year, though reported to be abnormally shaky from his peers, and more panicky, though still a bit antipathic and collected to other faction members. He leads Masquerade up until him having gone missing towards unknown reasons. He's a figure merely given the title Dark King or Ankokuousama, Tetsu's real last name was never really found out upon. What is known, is that Tetsu had gone about gathering help from other like-minded people, and since then, had gained a rapid spread within his connections. The dark colors of black and purple have swept about like wildfire, especially around the library, darkening the lights to purple and it being dimly lit, along with purple and black flags hanging about. Such a rapid expansion and largely gathered force in a short time caused a decrease of morale, gaining him the title of Black King. Tetsugaku means 'Philosophy', which effectively means that his name would either be 'Tetsujin' or 'Tetsugakumono', for 'Philosopher'. Though he prefers being referred to as 'Tetsugaku' mainly since it "Sounds more like a name than the previous two that would be towards his liking.". =Personality= Tetsugaku comes off as an antipathic person with rather cynical views on the world, and chooses to just plainly isolate himself from the rest of the world, unless it's with Masquerade. It's noted that he doesn't really care much for what happens with other factions (safe for stronger ones, like Raijin), just as long as it works to his benefit. No one really knows what lies behind the mask, so people assume that Tetsugaku is a common liar that doesn't have manners and shouldn't be trusted. Though despite wearing a mask, Tetsugaku comes off as a bluntly honest person. It's thought that Tetsugaku goes upon talking of the Philosophy of enshrouding a place of light into bits of darkness in means to balance things out. This means often, places are dimly lit with equal bits of shadow and light all together, and to contrast his pale skin, Tetsu wears the color of black, to balance this out. Shortly meaning, that wherever that there is light, there is also infections of darkness just about nearby. And this darkness will always be present, and will be firmly rooted, despite attempts to remove it. Though Masquerade uses this philosophy towards why they're so persistent and not easy to remove. Tetsugaku merely chose the colors black and purple since they were to his liking, and that both colors would represent darkness. Though this doesn't mean that Tetsugaku or his faction mean to represent darkness, or go about this philosophy in a zealotry cry. This is instead, a way to decrease morale. Tetsugaku is a highly strategical person, that works on demoralizing his opponent to lessen their chances of fighting, let alone, make them lose their will to fight. Which he uses continuously to his advantage time and time again. It's thought that in his introverted nature, Tetsugaku read many on books of strategy, and might be fond of games, even. Though this is what is known. Not many people truly knows what lies behind the mask. Despite the cynical nature of Masquerade, it's arguably that Tetsugaku is a bit of a cross between an idealist and a philosopher, but also is rumored to go about thoughts of depression. Reasons as towards why weren't entirely figured out, seeing no one knows his face, one cannot know who he actually is or what history he's had before hand. Tetsugaku goes by an unusual ideal upon the thoughts that no one is truly good or evil, and can shift easily from doing good or bad things in an instant. =Abilities= Perhaps the most unique of all of Tetsugaku's abilities would be his ability to harness a pure arcane aura within his body, allowing for the use of raw magic. It's well arguable that when it comes to magic, Tetsugaku is the second or third strongest in the whole school. The functions that are known of now that he can do is being able to spontaneously generate magic missiles at a position within a twenty yard radius. Create a shield in front of himself that bypasses most projectiles, and lastly, perhaps the most unique of his abilities, coat his weapons within the same aura to deal not only physical, but magical damage as well. Another unique quirk is that due to Tetsu having possession of a pure arcane aura, he's able to mimic some forms of magic if it hits him. While Tetsugaku's endurance and strength is poor, he makes up for being a very agile person, and often keeps himself on a slow approach to his opponent, normally not really noticed and underestimated for his weak physical terms (safe for speed). Not only he can move about quickly in a chain of short bursts of speed, but he is highly evasive. It is noted upon Tetsugaku's report card for battling that his Evasion is ranked at 'S', the highest ever obtainable rank for any sort of grades. Which makes Tetsugaku being slow more of a 'warning' to opponents. Aside to using magic and agility, Tetsu wields a katana given to him from his father, named Tsukuyomi, which is a black cyberpunk-esque katana with a red glow to the Mune and Hi (Back and Groove), and is quite warm upon that area. The glow not only creates a light illumination with it's glow, allowing Tetsu to see in the dark, it also creates a bit of an intimidating appearance during the night due to that red glow. While the Katana is made out of metal, it's made similarly to a training katana, safe for the tip, either that, or it could be interchangeable between those modes, perhaps having some logic to it's design. When coating it in magic, the red part of Tsukuyomi turns purple. The blade would have also be able to 'extend' a good length, but mainly due to magic acting as the extension, and not the blade itself. Lastly of a tactical standpoint, Tetsu is the most gifted strategist within Masquerade, and is perhaps, one of the best in his whole school, it's shown that even within battle, his brain ticks and tocks through an almost automatous style geared towards it. He claims he's gotten the gist of strategy from playing games when he was younger when his sister wasn't around. As well as being fond of chess. =Personal Squad= Being the leader of Masquerade, it's no doubt that Tetsu is with some of the best soldiers of Masquerade, as well as Veterans, mainly these soldiers include Kuroichou, Basil, and Sora Insutal. Dominantly Kuroi and Basil, where the other two or three members are soldiers armed with unique weaponry. It's rumored that Ten Chushi is also a member of Tetsu's personal squad, though with the existence of her Vanguard, and with the existence of Kuroichou's illusionists, it's never been confirmed for sure that those two fight along his side, though it's highly conferrable at Basil is at least in Tetsu's squad. It could also be likely that Tetsugaku's squad is a Command squad. =Theme= *Character (Lost Time Memory, by Jin and Co. From Mekaku City Records ) ** Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Masquerade